Verisimilitude
by Elle Chant
Summary: Mocha lattes and piano keys.. Even in a world full of magic, not everything is what it seems. Not even for two of the most perfect people in high school who develop an unexpected connection. ExT
1. Coffee Beans and Tea Leaves

Disclaimer: Clamp Universe is not mine

**

* * *

**

**VERISIMILITUDE**

**chapter 1: Coffee Beans and Tea Leaves**

**byElle Chant**

* * *

It was chaos. 

Tomoyo closed the door of the newspaper's club while a mile list long of the upcoming festival necessities imprinted themselves on her mind. She almost came to resent school events as responsibilities and work continued to pile after every each day filling her planner with the needs of the Kendo club, the Chess club, the Theatre club, a play on today's youth protests by the more violent members of the school… All dumped on the Tomoeda High school's 2nd year batch representative, Daidouji Tomoyo.

She glanced at the window and saw the soccer club build a booth for their annual bake sale. She had once asked Sakura why the club that was prone to have more male members chose something… baking.

Sakura had shrugged and said that Syaoran-kun said that it was always like that ever since he joined the varsity when he came back to Japan. It didn't bother the team's male sensibilities at all.

She heaved a sigh and walked down the hall, faltering a little in her usual head drilled elegance because of exhaustion. Three more clubs to check then she could finally have lunch.

"Daidouji-san!"

She turned around and saw a boy from her Physics class run towards her.

"Daidouji-san," he said and Tomoyo was suddenly handed with a thick pile of papers.

"I ran into Terada-sensei on the way to the courtyard and he asked me to give you these. They're proposals that have to be approved by the student government before being processed into the administrative team."

She groaned inwardly but smiled at him. "Of course, thank you for your trouble."

He smiled at her before dashing into the opposite direction again.

She shook her head and changed her route on the hall in the corner making her way to the student government's office. The world suddenly turned itself on from her musings and she was aware of the rapidly running students around her shouting for ink, more paper, someone to fix the printing machine and the documents needed for three-A's live musical performance. Any second now, someone will recognize her and pull her to another classroom, pleading for her to fix another problem.

She dashed down the hall arriving at the office door in ten seconds flat.

She opened the door and the first thing that greeted her was a neatly cleaned room with papers stacked carefully under label on one corner of the room. Desks were cleaned of clutter the cork board and the white board that was usually filled with notes and pinned notes was arranged.

And the room wasn't noisy, contrarily; piano music filled the air creating a big contrast to the events outside.

Someone was sitting on one of the open office cubicles, a small portable piano on his desk while his pale fingers touched the keys with obvious familiarity. The compute next to him was turned on, a sheet of paper on the printer and a paper cup of latte sitting on next to it.

Probably sensing her presence, he turned around. His eyes widened slightly before he smiled. She found herself momentarily seeing things in his eyes and how the same smile was reflected on her face. The expected, courteous, well-mannered customs for people like them, people soaked in the well versed culture of polite strangers that it flowed in them like blood.

Then she was back to herself looking at Hiiragizawa Eriol with his dark hair and dark eyes framed by glasses that glinted in the sunlight.

"Daidouji-san" He said, his voice expectedly pleasant. If he noticed her haggard appearance, he didn't comment on it. "I didn't hear you come in."

"It's okay Hiiragizawa-kun" She said. "I was just here to finish reviewing some proposals. I hope I didn't bother you."

"Of course," He stood up. Aside from her, Eriol was another representative in the student government who was handling his fair share of student affairs committee. They had worked together in school to organize events in a few occasions and she found out that he was strangely like her in a way. Pale with dark hair and dark eyes, quiet and polite, their families were very financially stable and currently, both of them were head to head topping the class.

Oh what a gentleman! So courteous, so polite! From England! So handsome too!

These were the exact words she remembered Li-kun muttering to himself wondering what the hell was wrong with this school's female population.

She didn't realize there was a sudden pause of silence and her eyes were staring blankly on his cup on the desk. She coughed.

"I'll just be on one of the desks near the computer terminals." She said and turned to move away.

"I was just done with my work," He said. "Do you want me to help you?"

English gallantry sprouted from medieval chivalry. Cute, really.

"Oh no that's fine." Tomoyo said, trying to keep him at a polite distance. "I'll be able to handle it."

"Please, I want to and you probably haven't eaten lunch yet." He got a pen from the table and a couple of papers. He looked at her and the familiar mischievousness flickered in his eyes. "Besides, English gallantry commands me to. It will be awfully un-chivalrous of me if I let you do all the work alone."

Mind reading. Damn it.

She smiled sweetly at him shedding courteous Tomoyo and moved to the more conniving aspect of her personality. Something she and Eriol, apparently, also shared in common. "Oh if you insist" She waved the pile of papers in her hand. "How great of you to know that I actually need help. It's like you read my mind."

Eriol smiled that heavily reminded her of the Mona Lisa. The infamously secret amusement

"I'm not sure if I still have food here," He said and looked at the desk behind him. "If you're really hungry and I think…"

Tomoyo waved a hand in dismissal. "It wouldn't be necessary. Your offer of help is more than enough…"

Her stomach growled.

"…That there is some of the Grande lattes and croissant left from the Café MochaCup when I went there earlier for lunch." He glanced at her his eyes twinkling. "Just sit down while I go get them."

Tomoyo nodded meekly hoping her face was not flushed red from embarrassment. "Of course."

* * *

Lunch with Hiiragizawa Eriol was interesting. 

She had always thought of him something of an extraordinary existence. He was there. She saw him everyday. He was a constant presence behind her in class. He showed up in the same student council meetings as she did. They were thrown together to work hours on end for school events. He wasn't like Sakura-chan and Li-kun but more like herself who keeps most people in polite distances. Everyday, he would smile at her in class and she would smile back but that was it, a custom that both of them were used to doing.

But she never sat down and spent time with him and hung out. So today was pretty peculiar.

She sipped the latte that he had heated while biting daintily into a croissant. He had ended up getting all the documents from her and finishing them himself, his fingers signing then with lazy flourish. He had commented she looked "a bit tired" and insisted on doing everything.

"Sakura-chan looks happy." He said. "The happiest I've ever seen her."

"I'm happy for her too." She said and felt an old twinge of pain her chest. She looked at Eriol and found his head bent on his work and realized he didn't mean to hurt her. Just a statement of something he observed that he wished to share. "Li-kun came back."

"Yes," He said softly as if he was suddenly aware of her pain. "He did."

Silence

"What was that you were playing earlier before I came in?" She asked.

"Just a piece I've been dwindling at for the last couple of weeks," He said as he stacked another document in his finished pile. "It isn't finished."

"You wrote it?" She said. "It was beautiful." She took another bite off the croissant.

"Thank you," He said. "I'm flattered. I heard you do not give away compliments easily Daidouji-san"

"Only if they paid me or offered to help me finish documents for a school festival."

He grinned.

She found herself sipping a large mouthful of latte and stared at it. "This is delicious."

"Mocha latte, no-fat milk and green tea syrup," He said. "Best of both worlds" Then he looked thoughtful, "It was Nakuru actually who dragged me into that coffee shop demanding that I take a sip of their yummy larger than life strawberry milk shake with mountains of whipped cream and chocolate shavings as I myself won't go in."

"Café Mocha Cup?"

"It hurts my sensibilities."

She tried to stop herself but she laughed.

She smiled a lot but usually out of courtesy but laughter was something she forgot a long time ago. It actually felt good.

"Here you go Daidouji-san, all finished." He handed the papers to her.

"Thank you," She meant it. She really did.

She stood up and he stood up as well. She took the left over trash from her meal and placed it in the waste basket. Eriol was right behind her.

That moment she felt the moment was gone and they were back as they were. Her smile was placid as was his as he accompanied her to the door.

Thank you for your help. It was no problem. I'll be seeing you around. Yes, of course.

Right to the dot

Tomoyo walked out and slid the door behind her close.

* * *


	2. The Importance of Being Earnest

Disclaimer: Clamp does not belong to me

**

* * *

**

**VERISIMILITUDE **

**Chapter 2: The Importance of Being Earnest **

**By: Elle Chant**

* * *

Being seventeen was interesting, high school in particular. 

Eriol had seen many things. The story of human time was played before him like a film, each era passing by with each new change it brings. From the times when people still believed in miracles and pure evil to the formulation of Dalton's Atomic theory. He had watched from the sides, waiting patiently for his own task in the world. Not interfering, never became part of anything.

He could part water, shift seasons from autumn to spring. He knew death and tears; He heard whispers of the earth's voices in the wind. The universe swirled around him like an open book, something he constantly read. A fated encounter one young boy two souls that made him see and know everything.

Though he didn't think that explaining Confucius teachings about the spiritual significance of why leaves die in fall could hardly pacify ragingly hormonal boys or vanity obsessed girls. Here, in a place called high school where he watched and was a part of.

"I think you should stick with chocolate Li-kun" He commented.

"Is that how the English say, your cake sucks?" Syaoran said scowling at him.

Li Syaoran's "peach cream pie" that he was planning to sell in the soccer team's booth sat on his table due to Sakura's vehemence to ask for Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun's opinion first. Eriol had thought that this must her way of saying "your cake sucks" to her boy friend without actually offending him.

Well, it did look pretty bad and Yamazaki had commented it looked like staled calzone with soap foam.

"Why did you make peach cream pie Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. "I though you love chocolate."

Ah, Miss Tomoyo's way of saying "your cake sucks". Japanese are so polite.

"He wanted to try something different" Sakura sighed. "Ne, Syaoran-kun?"

"I had lots of things to do!" He said. "I wasn't really paying attention to the oven."

"Your bad" Eriol commented.

He could just feel the gamma rays of Li-kun's glare.

"Well, you could always try again." Sakura said. "The cakes aren't due till tomorrow."

"Too many things to do," Syaoran replied. "It'll most likely turn out like this one."

"You could just buy a cake." Eriol suggested mildly. "At least if there are no requirements to make your own."

He could feel the small oscillating waves subtle mischief brought as he looked at his cute relative's face.

"There's a new café downtown!" Sakura said. "It's called Café Mocha Cup. Akizuki-san has been pressuring Onnichan to take her there for the last couple of days! She always said the Tiramisu is just divine!"

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo and he could her getting startled at the coffee house's name before it faded into amusement.

"Yeah," Syaoran said. "If Akizuki likes it there, the sweets must be good."

"Okay then, Syaoran-kun let's pass by there after school. I also wanted to try their strawberry whipped shakes." She glanced at Tomoyo and Eriol. "Do you want to come? We can make it sort of an after school date."

Eriol suddenly remembered the days after Li Syaoran came from Hong Kong. Tomoyo's silence and her blank state, the loneliness in her eyes that escalated even more. She had tried to hide behind school work and choir practice with constant meetings with the student council but Eriol could see just like he always had seen and knew everything.

He saw her freeze slightly. She probably remembered them too.

"Ano, Sakura-chan…" She began.

"Please, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura pleaded. "I haven't gone out with you for the longest time and I feel like I barely see you."

"But I'm right here, I haven't gone anywhere." She said softly.

"Just say yes, please?"

"And I still have to finish the proposals Terada-sensei gave me yesterday."

But we finished them. Eriol thought and he looked at Tomoyo while trying not to be noticeable he was doing so. We finished them. I finished them over cups of latte and croissant.

She looked back at him and he knew what it meant. She didn't have to say it because she knew he'd understand. He did.

"Please Tomoyo-chan, for me? I promise I'll buy you tiramisu and iced tea."

She was losing her resolve. She sighed and smiled at her best friend. "No need for that, I'll come."

"Yes!" Sakura hugged her and looked at Eriol from the crook of Tomoyo's neck. "You'll come too, right Eriol-kun?"

He could hear Syaoran's strangled protests.

"Of course," He smiled at her. "I have to help Daidouji-san with those proposals. They are quite a lot."

Syaoran shook his head.

"All right, right after school, okay?" She released Tomoyo and glanced at her watch. "Hoe! I have to be meeting the cheerleading squad now!" She dashed across the classroom and waved. "After school! Don't forget!"

And then she was gone.

Syaoran grumbled and took out his calculus text book and started solving problems while Tomoyo took her seat in the desk in front of him and took out her sheet folder and a pen.

Eriol wondered if he was the only one who saw the broken smile on Tomoyo's face.

* * *

Tomoyo walked along beside Eriol behind Sakura and Syaoran on the way to the coffee house. In some other time, some other place she could have looked forward to the trip after spending the grueling day of fixing schedules, visiting class to class checking if everything was all right, smoothing out troubles, providing festival necessities. But she knew, not today. 

Eriol had been waiting for her outside the Choir club classroom leaning against the wall near the window, a waft of cool afternoon sunlight passing over his smiling features.

"Daidouji-san, shall we go? Li-kun is just downstairs, freshening up after soccer practice. Sakura-san is waiting for us as well."

It's fine. I'll go with you. You need not to look so tortured. The undercurrent of his words said.

"Yes, have you been waiting long? I'm sorry. There were just a few songs that needed to be handed out in Choir club and it delayed me a little."

Thank you for being so considerate, Hiiragizawa-kun. Her reply told him. I promise, I'm going to be fine. I'm not made out of glass.

He shook his head. "Not at all and it's fine."

Café MochaCup was a place with glass windows and brick walls. Despite its name, the ambiance seemed cozily decorate with a couple of big arm cushions and neatly polished mahogany tables. The walls were painted with elegant graffiti as she recognized an imitation of a Remembrandt that was painted on a background collage of a coffees, café's and Upper East Side street life.

"Wow" Sakura breathed as they went inside. Her eyes found the counter with an assortment of cakes and sweets and she gave a little hop before moving forward and taking a closer look.

"I'll get our orders." Eriol said. "Daidouji-san, what would you prefer?"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said. "Do you want a chocolate frappuccino or a strawberry one?"

"Mocha will be fine" She said.

"Would you prefer that with whipped cream with milk and white chocolate shavings?" Eriol asked.

His eyes twinkled.

"Under your recommendation Hiiragizawa-kun" She said placidly.

"Li-kun?' Eriol said.

"Hot chocolate,"

Eriol nodded before lining up the counter beside Sakura.

"Here, let's get a table." Syaoran said and Tomoyo followed him to a corner booth near the window with big cushy armchairs. They sat down faced each other.

"You really like chocolate, don't you Li-kun?" She said as by a way of starting conversation while opening her folder on the table. A couple of duplicated unsigned documents about the festival lay there.

"Uh-huh," He said. "And I think I'm taking your advice and I'm making chocolate cake. It feels like cheating if I didn't make my own and peach cream and I don't seem to be on par with each other."

"You said that not me" She said. "I for one thought it was fabulous."

He smiled and Tomoyo could see hints of nervousness behind it. She got her pen and pulled the papers towards her making a show of indecision before signing each page.

"Daidouji?"

"Hmm?" She said.

"How are you?" He said and she looked up. "No, um what I meant was that well, Sakura was right. I don't see much of you anymore being busy and all and well, considering that…I have been back from Hong Kong and I didn't talk to you that much, I wanted to take this chance to know if you're, well… doing okay."

She gave him a smile. "I'm fine Li-kun, I'm doing well."

"Ah, well school does take up most of everyone's time" He said. "And I thought the proposals were finished already and here you are signing some more."

Tomoyo froze.

"Oh?" She said somewhat coherently.

"The soccer captain said all the proposals were approved already so we have nothing to delay us." He explained. "He talked to Hiiragizawa this morning to make sure but I guess that some were submitted late."

"Yes, that's right." She mumbled and glanced at the paper in her hand.

_We wish for you to approve of the soccer team's booth that consists of…. _

She shut her folder immediately.

"That could wait until tomorrow" She said.

He smiled at her. The nervousness still lingered there.

She looked at him. Tall, handsome and grown up but the same amber eyes of the eleven year old who swooped down and took Sakura away from her remained. The same boy who understood loving Sakura. The joys of it and the pain with all the moments in between.

Her eyes softened. "Was it worth it? Coming back for Sakura-chan, Li-kun?"

He looked at her, startled.

"Yes," He said. "Very much."

"It made you both very happy."

She smiled at him. "So I'm glad."

Syaoran looked at her before he gave her a tentative smile back. Of course he knew, of course he understood. He loved Sakura-chan too.

As Eriol came and placed her mocha frappuccino with whipped cream and chocolate shavings in front of her, she took a long slow sip and felt for that moment a small heavy feeling lift off her and she welcomed the warmth and delight of childlike happiness chocolate brought.

* * *


	3. Tiramisu

**Disclaimer: Clamp does not belong to me**

* * *

**VERISIMILITUDE**

**Chapter 3: Tiramisu**

**By: Elle Chant**

* * *

"Miss Tomoyo…" Eriol wheedled. "I want to go home…."

He and Tomoyo had been thrown together again to organize school events for the past several days. This particular Thursday, they were both stuck in the student council office working with papers mixed with homework thrown haphazardly in every pile. Empty cups of Mocha Lattes stood on the desks with empty paper bags of tiramisu and croissant.

He had taken to being playful with her. A less lethal version that was usually reserved for Xiao Lang but playful none the less. Being polite, as both their natures were, was very dull especially if you were swamped with work you didn't want.

"We can't" She said crisply. "We need this done." She placed fixed several files together before moving on the next one.

Eriol pouted before eyeing the documents she just fixed. A soft wind blew and scattered them all over the room.

"Hiiragizawa kun!" She said exasperatedly. "Would it be too much to ask if I said I wanted responsible you right now?"

"But I'm bored" He said.

"And I'm tired but we need this done."

The room was silent.

"Nakuru is making dessert for tea. Tiramisu, don't you love tiramisu Miss Tomoyo?"

"I do, very much."

"If we fixed the place but finish the remaining documents tomorrow, can we go home?"

Tomoyo glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "It'll be too much work tomorrow." She paused. "You do the bigger half"

"Okay," He said cheerfully.

Tomoyo looked skeptical.

"All right," Eriol said. "If it won't be a bother, I'll invite you to tea in my house and we could do it there."

"Why couldn't we just do it here?"

"Tiramisu" Eriol said promptly.

Tomoyo sighed. "Fine but I'll pile on you all the files regarding the sales. They're not even started on yet."

Eriol grinned and stood up from his lounging position on the chair. He raised his right hand slightly and small glow seemed to emit from it and she felt the usual tingling sensation like a wind passing by the nape of her neck when Sakura was using magic, a faint sort of electrical charge that showed itself from the undercurrent of the wind.

Papers flew in every direction and Tomoyo resisted to give a shocked scream and managed to contain herself. Five seconds and counting before she blinked again and saw everything was in order.

"Let's go" Eriol said.

Tomoyo didn't want to say anything, couldn't say anything and let him take her satchel on the chair and gently steered her outside the room.

* * *

"Tomoyo-chaaaan!" Nakuru said and gave her a bone cracking hug before settling her on her feet. "Did Eriol tell you I'm making Tiramisuuuu? You love that, yes? Sakura-chan told me all about it!"

"Hello Akizuki-san," Tomoyo said as she tried to catch her breath. "It's lovely to see you again."

Eriol's house has not changed over the years. It was the same old regal manor though as not as large as the Daidouji mansion held its own charm that seemed to seep with age. She had been over a couple of times before, sometimes doing damage control that usually involved him and his pranks or some details she needed to sooth about school affairs. But she was, technically, never invited for tea unless she was with Sakura-chan.

"Idiot" Spinel had flown inside the room and was looking at Nakuru with disdain. "She came over for tea, not being choked to death by you."

"Don't be rude Suppi!" Nakuru said offhandedly, "Say hello to Tomoyo-chan"

Spinel nodded at her. "It's nice to see you Daidouji-san"

"You to Spinel-san" She said.

Eriol came inside and was holding a folder underneath his arm. "Are you set, Daidouji-san?"

"Eeww… you're not done with that?" Nakuru said and crinkled her nose at Eriol. "You are such a goody-goody that's why teachers swamp you with a lot of work."

"Of course he's a goody-goody" Spinel said. "The same goody-goody who tried to lock Li-kun inside a lingerie shop and posted pictures of it all over school"

"Pictures?" Tomoyo said. "I didn't see any pictures."

"Xiao-Lang was very fast in tearing all of them down." Eriol said mildly.

"I'll set the tea up in the foyer," Nakuru said. "And I'm going to feed Tomoyo-chan lots and lots of cake! Then Tomoyo-chan, you'll tell me who's the better cook right? If it's me or Yukito-kun, ne?"

She didn't wait for an answer and flounced off.

"Akizuki-san seems very happy," She said instead.

She heard Spinel gave a snort.

"I'll check on her to make sure she would do things in order this time." He flew off.

She turned to Eriol and found him giving the piano in the corner a thoughtful look.

"Spinel and Ruby Moon might take a while in preparing, would you mind if I play for a while? You can sing along if you'd want."

Tomoyo wasn't even sure she'd know the piece he was going to play.

He sat down and stroked a few keys tentatively while she sat on the armchair next to the piano.

Then he started playing.

She knew this song. She had hummed it under her breath in class, sang parts of it on her way to school. She had listened to it so often she could sing it while she was asleep.

_Someone to watch over me… _

She closed her eyes and took all the notes in. Breathing it in.

"I took a liking to this song," He said softly. "when it was first heard in public. I had played it hours upon hours on end and Nakuru, strangely had left me alone. I got over it passed time."

She thought of her secret pain and wondered if he felt the same. The same loneliness hidden behind brilliance and beauty, wanting something you can never have until your heart breaks in the bittersweet ache of it.

"Do you realize I'm sorry?"

She opened her eyes and momentarily thought he had read her mind but he wasn't looking at her but on the keys of the piano. The tempo had slowed.

"Sorry for what?" She said.

"I let a grand piano chase you all over school." He said and then paused. "and Emperor Penguin in the park."

She laughed. "We were twelve."

"Eleven and so many others I don't want to name but I apologize for them as well."

She thought for a moment before a memory inserted itself in her mind.

"But you did" She said. "With white roses"

Eriol looked at her startled.

"Sakura had asked me that day if I was hurt and I told her that my arm felt strained. The same day after school, my locker was filled with white roses." She paused for a moment. "And a few lavender ones if I recall but I knew there weren't any lavender roses but I never really gave it much thought."

He ducked his head. "Anyone could have given you that."

"Lavender roses?"

"Doesn't necessarily have to magic."

"They lasted for more than a month and they didn't even look wilted even when I forgot to put water."

Eriol sighed. "I felt incredibly guilty, Daidouji-san."

"You're forgiven."

He smiled and let his fingers run over the keys before an unfamiliar yet hauntingly beautiful piece filled the room.

"Is this your composition?" She asked.

"Yes."

"It's lovely, Hiiragizawa-kun. Does it have words?"

"I haven't gotten to that part yet."

Tomoyo let the sweet music fill her ears.

"If you think it wouldn't be a bother, I could help you." The words were blurted out before she even thought of them and she opened her eyes rapidly. "I mean, that is… Oh I didn't mean…"

"I'd like that very much." Eriol said and laughed at her expression. "The song's nothing personal Miss Tomoyo," He teased. "And I've heard your compositions in music class; I'd be flattered if you work with me on this piece."

"Do English gentlemen always give out compliments like these?"

"Only if they paid me or offered to help me compose lyrics."

She couldn't help it but she laughed. Hearing her mirrored words to him all those day ago when he volunteered to finish the proposals with her. It wasn't even that funny but something about the way he said it made her giggle and she realized she was searching for an excuse to laugh for a long, long time.

It felt amazingly good.

"Are you both going to sit there or are you going to have TEA WITH US?" Nakuru bellowed. "And Eriol, you should appreciate this. I made the foyer look so pretty and I brought out the best tea set I could find!"

"Yes, Ruby Moon" Eriol said and waited for Tomoyo to calm down from her chuckles while fighting to hide his own grin. "We're coming"


	4. Symphony of Unrest

**

* * *

**

**VERISIMILITUDE**

**Chapter 4: Symphony of Unrest**

**By: Elle Chant**

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_My heart would be wistful_

_For the fathomless silence of sands_

_In the depths of the deepest sea—_

_But I have done now with the cool jade of moonlight,_

_Done with the hush of untrodden altars._

_-Symphony of Unrest; Angela Manalang Gloria_

This was the third time he had been answered that.

Syaoran was currently stuck behind the soccer booth during the festival that afternoon. For the past few days, all of them had complained of headaches, being drenched in ink while doing posters, being drenched in paint while doing posters and various mysterious pranks ensuing in the least expected moment. (The big drawing he had just placed in the classroom was suddenly transformed into something that would likely graze the covers of Victoria's Secret calendars). Akizuki had passed by and observed the place and wisely called it the Eriolan Era of Chaos. How true.

Sakura had come by a couple of times, spending a few minutes with him before she had to take off again and help her own club. She had asked him the last time he was here if he saw Tomoyo. He shook his head and said he hasn't seen her since this morning in school. Can you keep your eye open for her please Syaoran-kun? She said.

When she left, he had taken to asking his passing classmates where Daidouji was.

And all of them had shrugged and told him the same thing.

Ask Hiiragizawa.

It was a stupid answer. One, Hiiragizawa was also part of the organizing committee and was probably on the missing list as much as Daidouji was. Two, it doesn't mean that just because they spent the last three weeks being together planning the stupid festival doesn't mean that they have a radar of each other's presence. Three, it wasn't because of a silly rumor he kept on hearing.

_Oh, they are adorable together! Don't you agree? Two of the most perfect people I know… _

As far as he knew, Hiiragizawa still has that romance with that teacher back in England and Daidouji was still in love… with Sakura.

…_did you know she came to his house? It was so sweet and I heard that he's making a song for her? That's terribly romantic… _

"Li-kun!"

His head snapped up and saw Daidouji walk towards him. Her face was flushed from the heat and her long hair is tied high above her head. If he didn't know better, he could say she was practically glowing.

She stopped in front of the booth and looked at the cakes in display. "Those look delicious, oh if you don't mind could you stick one of these posters in your stall. I know it's kind of a short notice but they were just delivered this morning."

"Sure," He took one of them. "Say, Sakura was looking for you."

She looked startled. "She was?"

"Yeah, I think she's over by the field with the other cheerleaders."

"Oh, okay." She said. "I'll go look for her just as soon as I finish this. Oh and Li-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"If Hiiragizawa-kun looks for me tell him that I was just with Sakura-chan okay? I didn't exactly tell him where I'll meet him later."

She took off and Syaoran stared at her retreating figure before it got lost in the crowd.

…._I even heard that Daidouji-san is the only person who could make Hiiragizawa-kun do things he normally wouldn't do for anyone…_

Nah.

* * *

Eriol could see Tomoyo from his spot in the distance. She looked happy today, running and managing different things all at the same time with a glow on her face that wasn't quite there for the past several months. Pink cheeked and bright eyed, she laughed and proceeded to help the other cheerleaders in their project.

Nakuru had dragged her to his house for tea again the a few days ago saying that she really liked "beautiful and graceful Tomoyo-chan who liked my sweets better than Yukito"

Once again, they were forced to do work in the foyer with the view of Eriol's gardens. She was bright and open and Eriol found he liked her being at ease with him. During several intervals that Nakuru chose to chase Spinel with a water gun that they got to talk about things not related to work.

He found out that she loved spring and autumn and aside from Tiramisu, soufflé was another of her favorite dessert. She liked hard bound novels and had a soft spot for the romantic. She also told him that she had a collection of pretty figurines at home and that she loved snowy white owls. In turn, he told her of his fondness for water ripples and orange-gold leaves and that aside from tea, he was quite attached to vanilla. He also told her that he'd always wanted to buy one of those little miniature stuffed toys that you hang in the rearview mirror of your car.

"Really?" She had said. "I really didn't see you as the type who would."

"I've been thinking about it. Maybe I'd like a monkey or a pig." He had said. "Or a cow with a little bell."

"On a vintage jaguar roadster?"

"You should have seen it back when we were in England. It had sunflowers on the rear and a pop goes the weasel played every time someone opened the door."

They had talked about trivial stuff. School, England, the Daidouji mansion, Li-kun and Sakura-san and dust bunnies, along the conversation she managed to bully him into doing the bigger half of the work and he realized he didn't mind. Her logic was somewhat accurate by saying: you dragged me into your house and you just happen to have magic to rely on or something along those lines.

He had walked her home and they had laughed and she was bright, pink cheeked and glowing from the cold but not less any similar in what she looked like now.

"Hiiragizawa,"

He looked up and watched Li-kun dump several banners to his arms. He was still probably angry for the picture of Carolyn Murphy in La Perla underwear that Eriol had accidentally exchanged for the drawing that was supposed to be placed on the wall.

"Yes, Li-kun?"

He looked at him and his eyes suddenly seemed suspicious, cautious and curious. Eriol cleared his throat.

"Daidouji said that if you were looking for her she might be helping out Sakura,"

"Yes, thank you" Eriol resisted the urge to peer at him.

Syaoran crossed his arm and stared at him. No, he wasn't glaring just staring really but it was slightly unnerving.

"Are you composing a song for Daidouji?" He asked out of the blue.

"What?" Eriol said. "A song? For Tomoyo-san?"

"Uh-huh," Syaoran said. "And you've been inviting her over your house for tea."

Eriol furrowed his brows. "Yes, she had been coming over at Nakuru's insistence."

"The song?"

"Li-kun, she's helping with the lyrics."

"I see," He said and Eriol was faintly aware that the boy he was talking to wasn't cute relative Liii-kuuun but Clan head Li Xiao Lang.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh no," Li-kun said as he started walking away and responded by slightly turning his neck over his shoulder. "I was just checking."

Eriol watched him walk away with a faint look of surprise before smoothing his expression in a blank look. The same one that was almost impossible to read.

* * *

Rumors, they were just rumors nothing else.

Sweet music circled the room with each key that Eriol pressed on the piano. They had both taken refuge inside the music room after school. It wasn't that Eriol's house wasn't enough it's that he pointed out that there was no Nakuru in school to disturb their composing and half the student's population thought the music room was haunted thanks to a particular incident years ago regarding a renegade piano.

She was sitting by the window sill, listening to him play while thoughts ran to her mind.

She had made Eriol promise before not to read her mind and he had agreed though with a cheerful sort of reluctance.

They were just rumors. Nothing more.

Sakura had told her about it this morning, careful of the words she would use. Tomoyo had laughed it off with her stranger smile, trying to divert the topic. Of course it wasn't true; she and Hiiragizawa-kun were just friends.

Sakura had smiled at her and said. If you say so Tomoyo-chan but even though it's a rumor; it's an awfully nice rumor.

Her smile froze on her face but Sakura didn't seem to take notice. She had changed the topic just as Tomoyo wanted seconds ago.

The tempo slowed a bit and she turned her head in Eriol's direction but he did not look at her.

"Hiiragizawa-kun," She said. "What do you think of ice cream makers?"

The melody halted for a moment before he answered. "It's a non practical way of getting ice cream especially if you could go down a corner and get a big sundae with just coins in your pocket."

She didn't know why she was asking this but she started and she couldn't seem to stop.

"I like ice cream makers but there was always Haagen Daaz a few blocks away so there never seemed to have a need for it."

He nodded.

"If I wanted an ice cream maker, would you get me an ice cream maker?"

This time, he looked at her and his eyes were dark blue like indigos after the rain behind his glasses.

"Do you want an ice cream maker?"

"Would you get me one if I did?"

His face was unreadable and she didn't know why she felt so afraid.

"If you asked me to" He said.

The wind pattered on the glass but beyond that, everything was silent.

The seconds that passed felt like hours and Tomoyo wished that she would say something or he would say something or she wished she would never brought the topic up.

"Daidouji-san," He said and she felt thankful that he didn't call her Miss Tomoyo or Tomoyo-sama or one of his ridiculous nicknames. It just closed so much of their distance. But, some paradoxical part of her wished that he did. That part wished that he wouldn't call her Daidouji-san and called her one of his nicknames because somehow that would indicate that they were friends. And friends talked about anything, no matter how humiliating or embarrassing because they just laugh about it in the end.

He smiled and she didn't know whether it was real or not. She didn't want to care anymore. "All this talk, you better not be falling in love with me."

Time should have stopped with that statement but she smiled too and felt herself the bubbling of mirth in the pit of her stomach and she could see the same one forming in his expression.

What was she thinking? Of course they were friends and friends laugh about things like these.

"I'm not," She choked out. "I won't.'"

He grinned and started playing the piano again. The tone of awkwardness and severity was gone.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Nakuru's voice rang gaily inside the Kinomoto residence. "Where are you Sakura-chan?"

"Oh brother…" Syaoran said in his place in the couch. In the corner of his eye he could see Touya backpedaling to the next room.

"Kinomoto-sensei!" She suddenly squealed and launched herself at Kinomoto Fujitaka who automatically clasped his arms around her. The bemused expression on his face showed the quiet and happy sincerity of someone well trained with this kind of behavior.

"Kinomoto-sensei? Is Touya here? Sakura-chan?" She yammered.

"Ruby Moon, you idiot." The new voice of Spinel popped out as the dark winged creature settled itself on his shoulder. "You are a guest here, behave like one."

"Sakura-chan will be coming down soon," Fujitaka smiled and set Nakuru down.

"Hai!" Nakuru said and twirled around the living room. "I love this day don't you suppi? We're in Touya-kun's house and no Yukito!"

"Akizuki-san," Sakura said as she entered. She smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" Nakuru said. She hoisted the pink frilly backpack she had over her shoulder and skipped towards Sakura. "Eriol wanted us to run some errands. He wanted to give something to you."

If ever they saw Syaoran's ears perk up or Touya growling in the opposite room, they didn't pay it any mind.

"Errands?" Sakura said. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and cocked her head to the side. Nakuru pulled her aside gently towards the kitchen while singing in an off key tune about cakes and pastries.

"Hai, hai." She said and placed her back pack on the kitchen table and fished a well worn book out of it. "He said he's sorry for being an ass and giving this to you just now."

"He did not say that" Spinel said. "It was something in the context of the diary of Clow wasn't that easy to find nor was it on his mind lately."

"That's for sure" Nakuru snorted. She gave Spinel a look. "Why don't you go find Cerberus or something instead of side commenting on my shoulder?

"Ano…" Sakura said. "Kero-chan isn't here right now. I think he went to the cake festival down town."

"My loss," Nakuru said. "Oh there's another thing he wanted to give you."

She pulled out a ribbon clad box from her bag and set it on the table. Sakura went over and unwrapped it and saw a cake was inside.

"Oh," Sakura said. "That's awfully sweet of him."

Nakuru shrugged. "We have lots at home. Tomoyo-chan came by yesterday and they made Tiramisus, honey-cakes and chocolate meringue truffle concord cakes by the dozen."

For a moment, Sakura looked surprised. "Tomoyo came over?"

"Uh-huh," Nakuru said and started zipping her bag and putting it over her shoulder. "Eriol insisted that they make Tiramisu since its Tomoyo-chan's favorite but she said a little bit of variety is in order so they ended up making three kinds."

"Why did Tomoy-chan come over?"

"Some song their making, Sakura-chan where's Touya-kun?"

"Oniichan?" Her eyes darted to the room near the hall. "Er…"

"Eriol made that especially for you and Xiao Lang," Spinel said. "Tomoyo-san said you two were fond of chocolate."

"Hai," Sakura gave him a cheery smile. "It's nice that Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun get along so well together with all the things they've been doing." She wrapped the cake back and placed it in the refrigerator.

"Of course they get along" Nakuru said Touya momentarily forgotten.

"And Tomoyo-chan looked sad lately and with all the things she's been doing its nice that there's a friendly face she works with." Sakura said. She sighed. "Ever since this year started I hardly get to see her at all."

"Uh-huh," Nakuru said absent mindedly.

"Akizuki-san-" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan," She said with uncharacteristic gentle seriousness. Her eyes turned dark but surprisingly clear and the resemblance to Eriol's when he was entertaining his archaic self was startling. "Don't you know?"

Oddly enough she did. She could hear the almost audible _click _of Eriol-Tomoyo confirmation that lodged itself inside her head.

"Hai," Sakura said and smiled softly. She walked over to the kitchen counter and got a package from it. "If you two wouldn't mind, would you like to stay for lunch?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello, thanks for your reviews. They've been so lovely. I've written most of the chapters in advance since this story have been sitting inside my hard drive for a year or so. Thank you _Meiling-kun_ for your encouragement. They were wonderful. I hope you continue with your own fanfic as well.

Constructive Criticisms are welcome.


	5. A Great and Terrible Beauty

**VERISIMILITUDE**

**CHAPTER 5: A GREAT AND TERRIBLE BEAUTY**

**by: Elle Chant**

_oh beautiful angel, why do cry_

_flowing deep into the chasms below_

_why so aware only of your own pain_

_don't you know tears fall from my eyes for you?_

* * *

_Tomoyo was lying down on a meadow where the ground felt soft like myriad of rose petals showered upon it and varnished the earth. The sky was mellow and hazy and the sun didn't feel warm at all but cool and light with the breeze tickling her face with her hair._

_It was a little corner in her mind she visited often when she was asleep, the private place where she could hope freely and love absolutely without qualms or measures. _

"_Tomoyo-chan," A soft voice whispered. Tomoyo opened her eyes. _

_There she was, Sakura with her beautiful face and sweet smile sitting beside her. She wore a long gauzy white dress much like her own. It fluttered with the wind like water and sparkled under the sunlight. _

"_Sakura-chan," She said. _

_She smiled. "Wake up Tomoyo-chan." _

"_I don't want to." Tomoyo said. She knew this. Every time she was with her, Sakura knew Tomoyo wanted to stay here forever._

"_But you have to be ready," She said._

"_Ready for what?" _

_Sakura brushed the hair out of her face and trailed her fingers over her form. It lingered along her neck until it descended on her bare midriff, her soft hands caressing her softly. _

"_To laugh," She said. "To cry," She shook her head. "To love.." _

"_To get hurt" Tomoyo finished. _

"_Yes," Sakura said, "To feel pain and owe up to all that." _

_Sakura's fingers tilted Tomoyo's chin and her hand elevated her neck. Slowly, she lowered her head to hers and kissed her. _

_The sensation was nice and exquisite. Sakura's lips were soft against her own. It tasted like warm honey and lemons. _

"_To hope" She breathed as the kiss ended. _

"_Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said. The kiss, as pleasant as it was seemed different. It represented greetings or goodbye, lust or passion, friendship or trust but the fireworks that burst in the inside of her eyelids were gone. It told her that the dream wasn't real. That she was missing something more. That it was, after all a fabrication of her own mind. _

_But the feeling was simply gone and it merely felt like a dream not a desire. _

"_I don't want to hurt you Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said. _

"_Are you leaving me?" _

"_I think," She said and her green eyes were clear and lovely very much like the Kinomoto Sakura she knew. "That you want me to." _

* * *

Tomoyo's eyes opened.

She glanced at her watch: 7:45 am. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and raised her head from its nestled position in her arms. She straightened up and gave a yawn while looking at the empty classroom around her. It had been the third time this week that she had fallen asleep on her desk while doing school work that she had failed to do the night before. She would go to school in the early hour of the morning, do her assignments then fall asleep. Extracurricular activities and responsibilities in the student council had prevented her from focusing on her academic work at home so she ended up doing the most of it in school.

She stood up and stuffed all of her things inside her book bag seeing that she had fifteen minutes left to get to class on time. She headed for the door and left the classroom, closing the lights as she went out.

The hallways were still filled with students as the bell hasn't rung yet. She walked down the corridor towards her class, feeling a bit tired. She was almost certain the fatigue had taken its toll as the dark marks under her eyes or the slight frizz in her hair. She sighed and ran an unconscious hand through it.

"Tomoyo-chan!" A cheerful voice rang out as soon as she opened her classroom's door.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," She smiled.

"Where were you? Oh! You fell asleep again down the empty classroom didn't you?" She said as the other girl placed her book bag on her desk. A worried frown marred her face. "Tomoyo-chan you're working too hard."

"I'm fine" Tomoyo smiled at her. She sat down on her chair. "It was just a long night yesterday."

"Hmm," Sakura said. She looked at her and Tomoyo could feel that she was probably gauging the dark circles around her eyes. "All right, one Saturday I am going to treat you out and you are going to relax. No arguments. We're going out probably watch a musical since you like musicals or go to an exhibit or probably just get ice cream but you are going to take a day off, okay?"

"Yes, mother" Tomoyo said.

Sakura playfully glowered at her then brightened as she waved at somebody behind her.

"Eriol-kun, ohayo!"

Tomoyo froze.

"Good morning, Sakura-san," Eriol Hiiragizawa came up behind her on his desk and smiled at them. "Tomoyo-san" He added.

"Ohayo, Hiiragizawa-kun" She said softly.

Despite being quite close the start of the semester, she and Eriol sort of drifted apart these last few weeks. Her schedule became erratic and hectic she barely had time for anyone much less visit his house. He in turn didn't invite her again; it sort of started from there. They saw less and less of each other and only came in contact during the brief moments in class or student council meetings. The song that she had promised to help him with was slowly forgotten with the days of afternoon tea in the Reed Manor. Now, every allowed conversation was polite, distant and a bit awkward.

"Where's Xiao Lang? He asked.

"He's excused from class today." Sakura said. "It's preparation for the Inter high school Soccer competition so he'll be gone for most of the week."

"We'll be lonely and desolate without him." Eriol said.

"I'll be sure to pass that on" Sakura said dryly.

Tomoyo felt like an outsider intruding upon a conversation between old friends. She turned her face away and reached for her notebook and opened on the page about quartiles.

But she knew Eriol Hiiragizawa was too courteous no matter what circumstances they were in. He cocked his head slightly in her direction, a gesture that he was including her in their conversation. He was like her in small surprising ways that it was almost predictable.

"How about you Daidouji-san?" He said, reverting back to calling her with her last name. "How's Choir?"

She fixed him a face that showed polite interest. "It's fine. We're learning new songs and quite a different genre from what we used too. The change is nice."

"Yes, that's good to hear." He said. Her expression was reflected against his own.

A moment of silence passed between them and she could feel the weight of the air on her palm. What Sakura was said next faded into the background even as she tried to listen. She could feel Eriol's presence heavily beside her and was painfully aware of the small gestures he was making. It was a small comfort that she knew he felt the same or maybe she'd like to think. She shook her head in disgust.

"Tomoyo-chan, is something wrong?"" She heard Sakura's voice like it was from a mile away.

She looked up and forced a smile on her face. "of course not."

Sakura looked like she wanted to ask more. Her brows creased a little at Tomoyo's answer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

If she wanted to ask Tomoyo any more, she couldn't as the bell rang and Terada sensei entered the room and class soon started.

Thank god for small mercies.

* * *

Something was going to change. Eriol barely listened to Yamazaki during break time and watched Sakura from the corner of his eye. She looked the same, her eyes lighted merrily at everything Tomoyo said while she emphasized her words with small hand gestures. She didn't seem that glum with Xiao Lang gone but then again maybe he was being too objective but she and her boyfriend rarely parted when he came back from Hong Kong.

No, that wasn't it. He reached down inside himself to search for some connection with the sorceress but after a tinge of magical power he realized he didn't need to.

He glanced at Sakura again and observed the change in her countenance like something was there that didn't used to be before or something had always been there that only now she acquiesced to show. He looked at her deeper, almost seeing through her with his sorcerer's eye.

Then he merely reverted back to being Eriol. He found it and now it was apparent at least to him.

Clarity

* * *

The skylight glinted on the polished surface of the grand piano that sat in the middle of the auditorium's stage. It was dim when Tomoyo walked in the grand doors and slowly felt her way on the isles, her hand using the side row seats for support. Aside from the music room where she hung out often, the school's auditorium was a place where she usually finds solitude. There is something bitterly appealing about something so big and empty.

She reached the front row and sat down on a seat, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Soft shadowy silhouettes of the drapery curtains and mahogany wood furnishings stood out as distinct outlines against the walls. With a sigh, she closed her eyes.

Then suddenly, the piano began to play.

The notes were soft and melodic, a reminiscent of the more mellow of classical symphonies.. The deft and precision of the player rang a familiarity in Tomoyo's mind.

"Hiiragizawa-kun," She said to the darkness.

A low light began to glow inside the auditorium and she could finally see him seated on the piano bench. His pale skin sharply stood out from all the dark and blacks in the background.

"Daidouji-san," He said and the music stopped. He turned and faced her.

"I'm sorry" She said. "I didn't know anyone else was here."

"Not necessary" He waved an impatient hand. "I was secluded. I could not fault you for not knowing."

It seemed surreal the way she said his name to nothing and he came out, still. It was like perpetually being tied in limbo. A strange magical undercurrent ran inside the room with the sheer force of his presence.

There was that pause of silence again.

Tomoyo took a deep breath.

"How is Akizuki-san and Spinel-san?"

If anything, Eriol looked startled but he recovered quickly.

"They're fine." He said.

"I'm glad." Tomoyo smiled.

It was silent again but it was more contemplative than awkward.

"How about Choir?" Eriol asked. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great." Tomoyo said. "I'm a little tired from all the practices combined with school work but I'm getting along."

"That's good." Eriol said.

If only other people could read the nuances of their words. It was heavy in volume yet light and pleasant to hear. They were never the people for direct approaches.

"I hear that our music teacher has been hunting you down to help train his music class." She said and stood up straighter in her seat.

_How are you, really? _

"Well, my brilliance hasn't failed me yet. I say my reputation precedes me." He said and pressed a random key in the piano. It was light and sad.

_I'm quite well, thank you. _

"Well if ever it helps, the pieces are good this year and the new batch is exceptionally talented."

_I don't know what to say around you anymore. I can't even manage a decently polite conversation. _

"It's fine." Eriol said. He gave her a small smile.

Tomoyo stood up and brushed her skirt. "I'd better be going. I'm going to be late for Home Economics class."

"Daidouji-san?"

_Wait._

"I remember, the last time I was in class with you, we baked a pie. Our classmates finished it in about ten seconds and the teacher wasn't even able to grade it." He looked at her, his eyes amused. "I advise you to hide yours today in the cupboard next to the oven. That's what I did."

She laughed lightly." Yes, you're amazing culinary skills. What did you make then?"

"Tiramisu"

_What happened? Are we still friends? _

Something constricted inside her chest. It was a strange foreign feeling. She didn't like it.

She smiled. It was too distant, too brief. The coldness of her actions nearly brought her to tears. What am I doing?

"So it is. I'd better go. I'll see you around."

"Yes, see you."

She waved and headed off, her steps ringing loud in the nearly empty room.

_I don't know. _

* * *

It was two o'clock in rather frigid Friday afternoon that Tomoyo met with Sakura outside the art museum down town. Her best friend had kept her promise or more appropriately, command that she would let Tomoyo have a decent day of relaxation. Sakura smiled from the top of her striped yellow and orange turtleneck poncho, her face flushed from the cold breeze and held out a cup of hot chocolate for Tomoyo.

"When I said ice cream, I didn't take the weather into consideration" She said.

"Hmm, cocoa?" Tomoyo smiled.

"With pink marshmallows"

"You know what I like," She said.

The two girls entered the gallery, their heels clicking on the marble floor. It was bright with despite the coldness in the air. The sun shone through the glass sky light, glinting the polished floors, lending itself to soft repose.

They made their rounds, Sakura cheerily complimenting the contemporary artists' work while Tomoyo nodded her assent. They stopped on one wall, near the glass aquarium and looked at the mural painted on the wall.

"Verisimilitude" Sakura said the artwork's name softly.

"The appearance of being true or real," Tomoyo said. She skimmed over the paintings melancholy blues, silvers and dark violets. It showed beauty woven from cold desolate pieces.

"It's amazing, ne Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said.

"Yes," Tomoyo glanced over her shoulder and saw the exit a few feet away. She felt a sudden overwhelming urge to step outside and feel the sun beat on her face.

"Sakura-chan," She said tugging the other girl's arm. "Let's go and sit somewhere."

"You want to go to the park?" Sakura said. "Its a few blocks from here."

"Okay,"

Both girls exited the museum and headed towards the nearby park. Sakura spotted a large tree with a wooden bench underneath and skipped towards it. She giggled as a leaf fell and landed on her hair.

"Thank you," Tomoyo said and sat next to her.

"For what?"

"For this," She giggled as a bunch of leaves fell near their feet. "I don't think I remember slowing down and smell the flowers and all that"

"You just looked so tired," Sakura said. "And if working too hard makes you unhappy then maybe you should stop for a while,"

Tomoyo looked startled. "What makes you think I'm sad?"

Sakura shrugged. "The look on your face and that's saying something since I don't get to see you that often."

Tomoyo nodded. "I see"

They were both quiet for a while. Tomoyo could see a few ducks wading on the pond ahead while a few children flew kites and played ball on the bank. The wind flew down and rippled the water, crumpling its reflection of the sky while a few toy sails floating on the water quickened their pace.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said. "If you don't mind me asking,

"Yes?" She answered absent mindedly.

"What happened?"

"To what?"

"Eriol-kun"

Tomoyo's eyes stilled on the distance before she caught herself and looked at Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Sakura said. "You two were sort of close at the start of the year and then I don't see you together that much anymore and well…" She paused. "Tomoyo-chan"

Tomoyo shook her head. "We just drifted apart that's all."

"But you're still friends?"

"Of course we are. We just don't get to spend as much time together."

"Did you know that half the female population hated you during those months?" Sakura said.

"What?"

Sakura giggled. "Well, not hated exactly but you have to realize how popular Eriol-kun is and he was conveniently available the whole duration of high school until you two got together."

Tomoyo half smiled then laughed herself. "We were never together."

"It didn't look that way," Sakura said, "And you know why I said only half? The other portion apparently accepted it. They would have hated any other girl but since it's you then they just let it go."

"I'm flattered." Tomoyo said dryly.

Sakura grinned. "Still, are you sure nothing happened?"

"No, nothing."

Sakura turned her head and looked at her. "Okay,"

She suddenly got curious. "Why?" What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sakura said. "It's just that during that time I saw that you were happy, one of the happiest I've seen you in a long time." She shrugged some leaves that fell on her shoulder. "And if ever there was something, then with the way things are now, it would be kind of… regretful since you just don't let go of things that make you happy like that."

Tomoyo swallowed the lump that formed inside her throat. She could suddenly feel the hardness of the ground beneath her feet and the soft blowing of the breeze on her hair. Her hands felt fragile and soft like if she dug her nails more on her palm, it would draw blood.

"But I am happy," She said and her voice sounded strangely light.

"Are you sure?"

"I told you, your happiness is my happiness" Tomoyo smiled at her but it was a smile made of glass. Something you could break.

Sakura reverted her eyes towards the ground. Her hair was glinting under the sunlight and her skin was glowing pink from the cold. When she looked back up her eyes were unbelievably green. If there were tears, it would look like crystals underwater.

_Verisimilitude _

"I know" Sakura said, her voice was gentle and hesitant. "I know."

They sat in silence.

"Let's get indoors," Tomoyo said wrapping her coat more around herself. "It's getting chilly."

She stood up but stopped when Sakura didn't budge.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I'm sorry, I-"She said then took a deep breath. "Oh god, I'm an insensitive clod."

"Sakura, what-"

She held up a hand and Tomoyo ceased talking. "I knew to some extent I did but I never… I thought…."

Tomoyo stood rooted on her spot standing in front of her best friend.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you happy?"

Tomoyo's eyebrows creased. "Yes,"

"Even when Syaoran came back?"

Then she felt the cold. It was like being doused with ice water. The thudding inside her chest grew faster then everything became clear.

Tomoyo felt Sakura clasp her hands but her mind was elsewhere. It was falling and the sounds of Sakura's voice telling her in veiled yet clear truths that she knew that Tomoyo loved her. That she knew the secret pain she carried with her all these years and years and she was apologizing for them now. For loving her so much yet not in the way Tomoyo wanted her too.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said. "I'm sorry for everything."

In novels, this is where the heroine feels like the world had stopped. All life forms just wilted and died and the sky had turned into blackness, the sun abandoning its charge. This, she imagined is what pain is suppose to feel like.

But the world kept on turning and the sky was still blue with the leaves falling around them.

She listens as Sakura, her beloved Sakura-chan talks to her while her green eyes brim with tears. She was sorry so very sorry.

_I don't want to hurt you Tomoyo-chan_

It was then when warm droplets of water fell on her hand that she realized she was crying too.

* * *

Hiiragizawa Eriol let the door of the Café Mocha Princess slide behind him. He took a tentative sip of his coffee gauging its temperature. It was still too warm.

The sidewalk was nearly empty since it was nearing midnight and the only lights were the flecks of street lamps that went all the way into the distance. The air was cool like all nightly breezes and the moon was high up in the sky. Eriol walked.

A figure was sitting on the bench near one of the lamp posts up ahead. The light was bright yet it hid the figure in the shadows of the building behind. He walked closer and his eyes widened.

"Daidouji-san?"

The figure raised her head and her shift of movement let the light show her face. He saw that her face was pale and streaked with dry tears. It looked like she was crying for hours.

She took a step back. "Oh, I'm sorry I-" She fumbled on her words between her sobs.

"Are you all right?" He took a step towards her and he saw her eyes widened. She stilled.

"I'm fine," Her voice went blank as she tried to reclaim her bearings. Her voice was still shaky

He sat down next to her and looked straight ahead. A car passed by them, its headlights a momentary flash before disappearing again. The wind picked up and the leaves on the street flew by them.

After a while Eriol reached inside his pocket and drew out a handkerchief. He held it out wordlessly to her.

After a moment he felt her take it.

"I'll stay here." He said softly. "Unless you want me to go, all right?"

He did not wait for a response. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

Then he heard a small sob and he turned his head and saw Tomoyo crying silently on his handkerchief, her hair hiding most of her face. Her shoulders shook and her lithe frame curled around itself.

She looked up at him. "Sakura-chan…" She choked. She needs not to continue.

He understood, realization slowly settled in before a wave of sympathy came over him. He moved closer and tentatively held out his arms and embraced her. She stiffened for a second then felt her shoulders relax and settle in the embrace.

Then they were like that, out in the street in the dead of the night. Just a boy holding a girl who cried in his arms and for that moment that was it: grief, friendship, pain and solace while the rest of the world faded away.

* * *

Author's note:

I am so sorry for the long wait. Just had a wonderful vacation near sandy beaches, irresistibly cute boys with sexy smiles and drowningly charming laughs (yet so unavailable), drinking herbal chocolate, jumping of bridges and swimming in rivers. oh and swinging from one tree to the next over a deep barge. (ala ziplining) but i hope you like this chapter. it has been my favorite so far. do you guys go to fictionpress? the font the staff changed it to is horrendous. god. i was happy when it was just TNR in that sophisticated small size. (don't like verdana either but we all can cope can we?) : )

oh and i might have had a musical education in classical music but sadly i cannot remember them o if tomoyo's thought of "early classical symphonies" is wrong feel free to correct me and if you have a suggestion of a piece i might put there it will be welcome. (like brahm's symphony or mozart that fits eriol's playing as "soft and melodic")

reviews are welcome. as always :)


	6. Seasons of Mist

**VERISIMILITUDE**

**CHAPTER 6: SEASONS OF MIST**

**BY: ELLE CHANT**

_The sky shifted and a great looming darkness blackened every corner of the foreseeable earth. Only the slight tingle of bells that sounded as if they came from a distance showed the presence of life. _

_A boy so beautiful and so fair knelt on the grass. He was a dark prince gifted with the beauty of the fallen, a damned one cursed._

_A disembodied voice echoed from the sky. _

"_What is your purpose? It said. _

_The boy paused before answering and his voice held the tiniest trace of the human flaw. "Balance" _

"_It has been done."_

_The sky broke and light shimmered in and a sweet voice spoke from nowhere. _

"_Everything is done, child." She said and the boy trembled. A woman appeared in front of him and her rich cascade of red hair whispered on his cheek. She gestured in the existing path before them, a path that leads to somewhere, to nowhere, to anywhere._

"_I know." _

_He stood up and reached out to take her hand. He paused._

_Something strange is happening. _

_He brought his fingers to touch his face and held them out again for his eyes to see. A trickle of crystal slipped to his palm and fell like a never ending river. _

"_What's this?" He asked the woman who turned her head to look at him. _

_The crystals kept flowing._

_Her hand came up and brushed them away leaving a sticky trail down his cheeks. _

"_Tears," She said. "How peculiar. I didn't think you could cry." _

* * *

"I think we should do a Christmas play." Naoko said while placing her folder on the table. Terada sensei rolled his eyes as he heard the groans all over the class room.

This is the part that Syaoran hated the most. The planning.

"Gee, it's only three weeks away, when do we have time to write a script, cast actors and actually put everything in production?" Yamazaki said from his seat to Syaoran's right.

It wasn't that he didn't want anything to do with whatever thing his class is planning for the Christmas Holidays. It was just that everyone is so damn indecisive. From the corner of his eye, he saw Chiharu shake her head.

"Well, we could get an existing script and auditions well, we pretty much know…" Naoko furrowed her eyebrows and chewed on her lip.

"Right. Ship sailed away with a bleeding banner that says:_ Three weeks left to go!" _Yamazaki said. "Its going to be orange just to make sure everyone sees"

"Thank you Takahashi for reminding us for our severe lack of time but please contribute something useful to the discussion." Terada sensei said.

"My comments are useful! If I didn't say anything we'll be halfway badgering ourselves through Death of a Salesman." He said.

"I said Christmas Play," Naoko said.

"Didn't you see the book's jacket cover? That was definitely a Ski outfit."

Syaoran sighed and sneaked a look at Hiiragizawa Eriol who sat right beside him. He sat straight, his expression showed slight interest to the discussion. Knowing Hiiragizawa he was probably bored out of his mind or he had a magical video underneath his eyelids.

The classroom door slid open and Sakura stepped inside, a sheepish smile on her face. Terada sensei shook his head and allowed her to come in.

It was one of those times he realized that the first person she would look at when she came in the room was not him. Her eyes went to the dark headed girl sitting quietly and saw her give Tomoyo a slightly fragile smile.

"Good Morning," She said as she sat down. She looked at her best friend. "What have I missed?"

"Nothing much," She replied. Tomoyo's voice was soft and fluid, the exact opposite of Sakura's hesitant behavior. She smiled. "It's all up for debate. You could have come in a little later; you still would not have wasted any time."

"Did they suggest a Christmas play?" Sakura said.

"Aren't all we in the happy? It was already vetoed."

It has been a week since the two girls had been acting like this. He remembered that night that his phone rang and heard Sakura sobbing in the other end. The phrase, "I made Tomoyo-chan cry" repeated between deep breaths. He sat there; listening to his girlfriend and already had inkling to what it was about but he did not push the issue.

"You knew didn't you?" She said after she calmed down.

Syaoran was quiet for a moment. "Yes"

"I am such a bad best friend." She said quietly before she hung up.

The first time Sakura sought Tomoyo's eyes and not his own he feared for what the other girl would show in them but Tomoyo smiled at her warmly and chatted with her about some new dress she saw in her trip to a new boutique downtown. Sakura had smiled then, a little brittle, a little fragile and a little unsure.

Aren't you afraid Tomoyo would hate Sakura?

She could never hate her. Not even when she tried.

He looked to his left and saw Hiiragizawa smiling slightly; He turned his head and cocked it slightly at him, his eyes twinkling.

"…would have any suggestions, Li-kun?"

"What?" His head spun around. He saw the class looking at him expectantly.

"The Christmas play suggestion was a bust. Then I suggested that we all dance in red and green tutus and sparkle with tinsel in our hair while yours truly will play the organ but everyone seemed to object which I wondered why." Eriol said brightly. "So they wanted to know what you think since you are part of the soccer team that had that wonderful bake sale,"

"Um," Syaoran said.

"Don't you think a costume partly would be lovely?" Syaoran was pretty sure he was the only person who could hear Hiiragizawa now. "We'll have tea and cake and fire works and prizes. I also believe that you would look ravishing dressed as a chimney sweep and Sakura-san dressed as a chimney.

Syaoran choked.

"What's that Li-kun?" Terada-sensei said and the class waited with him.

"Costume party" Syaoran warbled. "I think a costume party's nice."

The class was silent for a second before it broke into murmurs then collective applause. He could see Terada-sensei sigh with relief and smile at his general direction.

"All right, a costume party it is." He said.

Syaoran let his lip curl slightly upward and saw Sakura turn and smile at him from her seat. His good mood faded however.

"…and when your drunk enough I could let Nakuru tell you how she loves ice cream and Touya-kun, not together of course," Eriol paused thoughtfully. "Well, now that you think about it, she could have implied she liked Touya-kun smeared with ice cream."

He could have done without the scary mental imagery.

* * *

Eriol didn't see her at first. It was a busy hallway with students walking or running to and fro and her face was just another in the crowd. He looked up to see her eyes looking at him from across his locker.

"Sakura-san" He said and tucked his book under his arm.

"Eriol-kun," She smiled. She looked at his book. "Geometry?"

"Yes, my next class"

"I'll walk with you." Her voice sweet but tinged with something that left him unable to argue.

"All right"

They crossed the corridor, silent. The noise in the hallway was enough to fill the quiet between them.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her face was unreadable, so drawn to herself that her eyes became dark.

"Sakura-san," He said as they turned left and everything was suddenly so still, the noise surprisingly absent. He felt the need to say this like he knew that it was what she wanted to hear. "Tomoyo-san is not angry with you."

She blinked up at him. "I know."

They were quiet again.

They stopped in front of Room 401. He was over ten minutes early so he paused and stayed outside the classroom. Sakura leaned on the wall and looked up at him.

"So…" He said.

"Hmm?"

"Sakura-san, I know things have grown awkward between the both of you and you probably feel wretched right now but I'm sure Tomoyo-san…"

She shook her head. "No, that's fine."

He looked at her.

"I know I've been a bad best friend and yes I'm feeling wretched right now." She said. "but Tomoyo-chan doesn't hate me so I'll get over it."

"Oh," Eriol said. He was suddenly feeling very stupid.

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at the white wrist watch that Nakuru gave her for Christmas. She got up from against the wall.

"Eriol-kun," She said. "Is everything going to be okay?"

"Yes, of course Sakura-san," He said.

But something inside of him winced at her question like it wasn't directed where it was suppose to be. Not at all.

"I hope so," She said and started to walk away. "Everything should be okay."

* * *

Sakura entered the student council's room and plopped on the bright orange plush seat in the corner. The sky was almost dark and the window filtered soft afternoon light that reflected on the room.

Tomoyo looked up from her work on her desk and smiled. "Did you get it?"

"Yes," Sakura extended her arm and Tomoyo got the small brown bag she held.

"Thank you," She sipped on her frappuccino. "I'm sorry I couldn't walk home with you tonight. There are a lot of things I have to do."

"It all right," Sakura stretched and peered at Tomoyo's desk. It was neat as usual except for the papers that littered her desk. A cork board was placed at the corner and bunch of colorful reminders and a couple of photographs were pinned on it and below it stood a sunflower picture frame, a mug filled with writing materials and a small pocket organizer.

She blinked and looked at the cup.

Decorated on it was a watercolor picture of a small girl with flowing dark hair and large happy eyes and a small smiling mouth. She sat on a mat eating cake from a plate. The painting itself was not realistic but cartoon like and quite adorable but something struck her as familiar.

Tomoyo looked up and saw her gazing at the cup and a light flush tinged her cheeks.

"Oh um," She said.

"Eriol-kun made that?" Sakura asked.

"How did you know?" Tomoyo looked surprised.

Sakura turned the cup a little to the left and read the quote.

_When life gives you lemons make lemonade… then douse the person who gave you the lemons and stick him in the oven and sink it in the Pacific! _

"Lucky guess," Sakura said dryly.

She returned back to her seat. It's very good. When did he give you that?"

Tomoyo looked at her. "After"

Sakura suddenly looked contrite but quickly hid it. "I see,"

Tomoyo waved her hand dismissively. "You know it doesn't matter."

"Yes," Sakura stood up and looked out the window. The soccer team was practicing and a distant holler of the track team yelling "fight-o fight o," rang briefly in her ears. She turned around and leaned on the window sill.

"The soccer team is ending late today too so I'll be heading home early." She said. She traced random patterns on the glass. She turned her head and smiled at her. "So it's going to be a costume theme for the school Christmas party huh?"

"It's all right," Tomoyo said adding a slight twang to her voice. She grinned.

"I'll be heading out now," Sakura said. "You won't need anything else?"

Tomoyo shook head. "No, thank you."

Sakura nodded and waved her fingers before heading out the door and shutting it behind her.

* * *

_Tomoyo dreamed. _

_She sat in one of the booths of the Café Mocha Cup a steaming mug of latte in front of her. The café was strangely empty but she did not question it and accepted it as it was. The music played cool Jazz on the background and the lights were dim in some places, light in others. She sipped her coffee and placed it back on the table. _

"_There you are," Syaoran suddenly appeared. He wore a light green cashmere sweater and khaki pants. He sat down in on the plush seat in front of her and placed a mug of chocolate frappuccino with a helping of whipped cream in front of him. _

_She didn't realize it before but she knew in some weird way that he was the one she was waiting for. _

"_Did you wait long?" He asked. _

"_No," She shook her head. "not at all." _

_They sipped their drinks in silence. _

"_Everything's going to be okay you know," He suddenly said. _

_She looked up surprised. "Of course," _

_He smiled. It was one of those boyish smiles that she thought she'd never see on his face when he first appeared in her life years ago. "Nah, thought you should know."_

_Tomoyo smiled. "If this is about Sakura-chan, you know I'm not angry at her." _

"_Of course you aren't" He said dismissively. "Why would you?" _

_They sipped their drinks in silence again. _

"_How do you know? Tomoyo said after some time. "If everything's going to be fine or if things are not actually fine or…" _

"_Daidouji," Syaoran said. "Do you feel that sometimes people hurt you because they know you can survive it?" _

_She blinked. "This is turning out to be a very odd dream," _

"_Ah well, dreams are dreams," He stood up. "You'll be fine you'll see," _

"_Li-kun-" _

Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly.

Everything was dark only the bare traces of moonlight reflecting on the walls. She had her head nestled on her arms, the school proposals stacked on her left. The clock overhead blinked at her.

7:30

It was already 7:30? How had she managed to stay up so late?

Then she heard it. It was a soft humming, a melody she couldn't place. She turned her head and slightly raised it from her arms. Her eyes saw a dark figure crouched on one of the desks while leaning his head out of the window.

She straightened up with a start.

The moonlight hazed through the thin curtains and a filter of light reflected on them both. She saw him then. Eriol's pale skin, milk or ivory against the darkness of the room was like a pearl laid against black silk. His hair was a shadow on his face partially obscuring the gentle undertones of his eyes. Under the moonlight, he was beautiful, a great and terrible sort of beauty that appreciated the dichotomy of kindness as well as malice, a kind of beauty that had taken its roots in the intricate webs of tragedy.

For most, this kind is the most alluring of all.

She wondered, since she is lighted under the moonlight as well, if he saw her this way.

"Oh, you're awake." He said softly. "I'm sorry, was I not quiet enough?"

She shook her head and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. "You should have woken me up."

"No," He stood up. "It's a gift. To be able to sleep while your mind assures you there are no worries. "

She looked up at him and he smiled at her. A small fluttering of sorts went on inside her stomach that settled in lovely warmth inside her chest.

"_I think that you want me to." _

She smiled at him and stood up. "Walk me home?"

He laughed. "Of course."

Suddenly with no thought or question, Tomoyo knew the Hiiragizawa Eriol was special to her. It didn't surprise her like a big realization dropping out of the sky but in its simple unwavering clarity.

"Let's go?" He said.

She picked up her satchel. "Yes, let's" She answered.

* * *

"Suppi!" Nakuru bounded down the oak staircase and peeked and the floating plushie on the kitchen. "Did you know where Eriol went last night?"

Spinel flapped in mid air and deposited a stack of pancakes on the table. "You know as well as I do where he went."

Nakuru pouted. "It seems so much nicer to hear it from somewhere else."

Spinel tossed him a rag. "Clean the table up. Make yourself useful."

"Tsk, how domestic."

Nakuru circled the large mahogany table and started fixing it for breakfast. Eriol was still somewhere upstairs finishing work like he usually did during the morning. She glanced at Spinel's hovering form that flew towards the table and placed a pitcher of orange juice in the middle.

"Why is it orange juice again?" Nakuru whine and flopped herself on the nearest armchair.

"Live with it."

"One of these days, I'm going to be in charge of the meals." Nakuru said. "Everything is going to be my own personal recipe."

"What recipe? Shoving a bag of popcorn inside the microwave and heating it for 3 minutes?"

"Heat it?" Nakuru turned his head. "I thought you were suppose to click defrost?"

"Idiot"

A shutting of metal could suddenly be heard outside and the roaring of a motorcycle. Nakuru jumped out of her chair and rushed out of the room.

"Mail's here! I'll get it!"

"You do that." Spinel said.

Nakuru bounded towards the foyer and outside the house, grabbing for the stack of envelopes inside the mailbox. She made her way back inside the manor humming a happy tune while throwing letters she conceived irrelevant behind her.

"Hmm, electricity bill… credit card bill… Oxford scholarship… Oooh, newsletter from Beads and Bangles! Daily newspaper… Eriol's daily love letters…. Tsk, he thinks they're funny…" Nakuru paused and her eyes widened. "Ara…?"

The envelope was gray almost tinting to silver. It wasn't the pristine white of company reminders or the cheery pastels of love struck school girls. It wasn't even the faintly scented lavender envelopes of Tomoyo-chan in which she uses to deliver school documents. It was metallic and bold and the light script written on the back was that of a woman's penmanship not the messy girlish cursive written in bright colored pens.

"Not again you idiot," Spinel came in the room. "Why do you always insist on throwing letters around when some of us actually finds them important?"

"Suppi-chan," Nakuru said plastering a big smile on her face. "Letter for Eriol! Give it to him would you?"

Suppi clasped the envelope in his paws while Nakuru skipped towards the kitchen.

"Lazy bum… why don't you give it to him?" He turned the envelope over and scanned the names at the back.

_To Hiiragizawa Eriol_

_Reed Manor Tomoeda, Japan_

Spinel's eyes widened.

_From Mizuki Kaho,_

_6 Elms street Surrey, England. _

* * *


End file.
